Deberes
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN, ONE-SHOT. A nuestros protagonistas se les ha asignado una reseña de un libro... pero cada uno tiene una manera particular de hacerla. Basado en una canción del musical "Eres un buen hombre, Charlie Brown".


**Deberes**

_Escrito por Candyland_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

_Deberes, ¡bah!_

_Una reseña de Peter Rabbit…_

Sakura Kinomoto miró el folio en blanco que tenía frente a ella y suspiró con fuerza. Como si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones entre los deberes y las cosas raras que habían estado sucediendo en toda Tomoeda, lo que había provocado que volviera a las andadas como Sakura, Cazadora y Maestra de Cartas, aún tenía que sumar que le habían mandado escribir una reseña sobre una historia americana llamada _Peter Rabbit_. Al principio pensó que sería fabuloso. Una historia sobre un conejo llamado _Peter_ sonaba adorable. Entonces leyó el libro y, por algún motivo, no le gustó.

Ahora tenía que escribir en el papel sobre ese libro. Sobra decir que no le alegraba demasiado. Además, hablando con franqueza, no sabía qué escribir. En su opinión, no había mucho que escribir sobre el libro.

Suspiró de nuevo, apoyó el bolígrafo en el folio y escribió la primera cosa que le vino a la cabeza.

_Peter Rabbit es este estúpido libro sobre un estúpido conejo que roba verduras de los jardines de los demás. _

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y leyó la primera frase. Entonces hizo lo que cualquier estudiante haría cuando escribe algo así: "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve". Un tercer suspiro se escapó de sus labios y volvió a apoyar el bolígrafo en el folio:

—Bueno, sólo nos quedan ochenta y una.

Takashi Yamazaki frunció el ceño. Sorprendentemente, el folio estaba en blanco. No era que no le hubiera gustado la historia sobre el conejo, es sólo que no sabía qué decir sobre él. No tenía que entregarlo hasta el miércoles y era lunes, pero se había propuesto hacerlo cuanto antes para no tener que preocuparse por él en el último momento.

Apoyó la punta de su bolígrafo en el papel, pensó durante un rato y empezó a escribir lo que le pasaba por su cabeza. Sus pensamientos (que normalmente eran bastante desorganizados) pasaron por el bolígrafo hasta la página.

_El nombre del libro sobre el que va esta reseña de un libro es Peter Rabbit, y va sobre este conejo. _

Se detuvo y escribió una línea más.

_Lo he encontrado muy…_

La tachó y lo intentó de nuevo.

_Me gustó la parte en la que…_

Otro error.

_Fue un…_

Aún no estaba bien. Pensó durante otro rato y finalmente escribió en el papel su respuesta definitiva.

_Me ha recordó a Robin Hood. _

Cogió carrerilla.

_Y la parte en la que Little John salta de la roca a la espalda Sheriff de Nottingham, y entonces Robin y todos salen de entre los árboles en un repentino ataque sorpresa. ¡Y capturan al sheriff y todos sus bienes y los llevan de vuelta al campamento en el bosque e invitan al sheriff a cenar y todo, pero él se escapa y da la voz de alarma y sus hombres llegan y vuelan las flechas!_

Se detuvo de nuevo, lo miró y volvió a escribir.

_Peter Rabbit hacía algo así también._

Sakura escribía rápido con lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

_El nombre de las otras personas era McGregor._

—Veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve… —contó.

En la habitación de al lado, Eriol Hiiragizawa podía oír a Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun discutir en voz bastante alta, algo sobre quién limpiaría los platos y cómo el otro le decía que mejor se callaran porque Eriol estaba haciendo deberes y no debían molestarle.

Rió para sí mismo antes de volver a concentrarse en los deberes: una reseña de cien palabras sobre la historia de _Peter Rabbit_. Una historia infantil, pero en su opinión entretenida.

Al más puro estilo Eriol, empezó a escribir la reseña:

_Al analizar un libro como Peter Rabbit, es importante que las características superficiales de esta aparentemente simple trama no cieguen al lector y eviten que vea la estructura más significativa de sus motivaciones más profundas. En esta reseña, planeo discutir las implicaciones sociológicas de esas presiones familiares tan grandes que llevan a un conejo habitualmente responsable a robar a sabiendas de que va contra la ley. También espero explorar el personaje del señor McGregor en su conflictivo papel como granjero y humanitario. _

Releyó lo que había escrito, frunció el ceño, concentrado, sonrió y asintió. Sí, eso estaba bien. Un muy buen comienzo, en su opinión. Así que continuó.

_Desde el principio se establece a Peter Rabbit como un héroe benevolente… _

Shaoran Li miró el libro edición de bolsillo que había en su escritorio. También miró a los folios en blanco del cuaderno que había bajo el libro, páginas que esperaban pacientemente que les prestara atención. Sinceramente, Shaoran no tenía ninguna gana de hacer los deberes ahora mismo.

—Si empiezo a escribir ahora que no estoy totalmente descansado podría saturar mi cerebro, lo cual no sería muy bueno… —murmuraba para sí mismo—. Empezaré mañana fresco y como no es hasta el miércoles, tendré todo el martes a menos que ocurra algo. ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? Debería estar fuera jugando, tomando el sol y disfrutando del aire fresco. Trabajo mejor bajo presión, y habrá mucha presión si espero hasta mañana. Debería empezar a escribir ahora, pero si lo hago cuando no estoy totalmente descansado, podría saturar mi cerebro, lo cual no sería muy bueno.

El bolígrafo abandonó el papel con una floritura.

_El nombre del conejo era Peter. _

Treinta, treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis, ¡JA! —contó Sakura triunfante.

_Le dio con el bastón en la cabeza: ¡pam! Y Robin cayó al suelo como si de un saco lleno de plomo se tratase, ¡patapum! El sheriff rió y le dejó para que se muriera, ¡JA! Pero estaba equivocado._

Yamazaki sonrió.

—Treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, ¡cuarenta y dos!

_Entonces una flecha pasó volando: ¡fiu! Era la señal de que la batalla comenzaba, ¡zap! ¡Parecía que el sheriff iba a ganar! Pero no por mucho… huyeron… como conejos, quienes corren mucho, tal y como se puede apreciar en la historia de Peter Rabbit, de la que va esta reseña. _

Releyó de nuevo lo escrito. Sí, estaba bien.

Shaoran se tumbó en la cama y empezó a farfullar mientras miraba el móvil.

—¿Cómo pretenden que escribamos una reseña de cualquier tipo en sólo dos días? ¿Cómo pueden conspirar para hacernos la vida tan miserable de una manera tan efectiva de tantas maneras posibles?

Sakura estaba que no la paraba nadie, así que siguió escribiendo.

_Hay verduras en el jardín, como zanahorias y espinacas y cebollas y lechuga y nabos y perejil y calalú y coles y guisantes lisos y chirivías, tomates, patatas, espárragos…_

Los ojos de Eriol refulgían con un brillo maníaco. Su bolígrafo se movía por la página a tal velocidad que empezaba a salirle humo de la punta.

_¡Por no mencionar la enorme presión a la que se veía sometido con la profunda y podrida rivalidad con Flopsy, Mopsy y Cottontail! _

Entonces estalló en una insana carcajada. Ruby y Spinel se asomaron por la puerta, retrocedieron lentamente y corrieron tanto como pudieron olvidando por completo la discusión que habían estado manteniendo. A veces Eriol se volvía algo loco.

_¡__Peter Rabbit!_

_¡Peter Rabbit!_

Yamazaki estaba llegando casi al final de la página.

Todos para uno, cada hombre hizo su parte.

Sakura volvió a contar.

—Sesenta y seis, sesenta y siete, sesenta y ocho, sesenta y nueve, ochenta, ochenta y uno, ochenta y dos…

Shaoran salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

—Nada más cenar, empiezo.

Sakura miró la página. Todavía necesitaba un poco más. El bolígrafo volvió al papel.

—Y estuvieron muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy felices de volver a casa.

—Fin —escribió Yamazaki.

—Noventa y uno, noventa y dos… —Sakura frunció el ceño, pero pronto se le iluminó la expresión:— Y este es el final de la reseña.

—Amén —terminó Eriol.

_Una reseña sobre Peter Rabbit._

Nota de la autora (que no de la traductora): Esto está basado en una canción del musical de Charlie Brown. Cuatro personajes intentan escribir sus reseñas de un libro, pero cada uno lo hace a su manera. Las equivalencias con este fanfic: Lucy=Sakura; Shoeder = Yamazaki; Linus= Eriol; y, por supuesto, Charlie Brown = Shaoran.


End file.
